2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Morbus Iff
Hi Morbus - I notice that you haven't been active on this wiki for about four years - any plans to do anything with it? I'm currently not sure if there's enough material that isn't covered on 2000ad online or other places to justify putting much time into a wiki. Just testing the waters first. Sheridan (talk) 00:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Sheridan. I think there's plenty (plenty plenty plenty) of room for a 2000 AD wiki. The primo database at the moment is http://www.2000ad.org, but that's mostly indicia - it's not a wiki of the actual characters, storylines, worlds, etc. For a while, Rebellion had planned their own wiki (and there's still some remnant threads for it in their forums), but it was shut down and then never reopened (though, the "Database" button on their site still links to it). As a rough example of the sort of depth I wanted a 2000 AD to be, what follows were my original notes/shorthand for the first issue. I also did some character/keyword indexes for the first 25 issues over at comicsdb.org: http://www.comics.org/issue/163902/. --Morbus Iff (talk) 00:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Bill Savage * 1: "Britain, the day after tomorrow, and a man called Savage takes on the invaders who destroyed his home, his family, his country!" * 1: B.B.C. Three TV newflash: "the long-feared attack of britain by the Volgan Republic of Asia has begun!" * 1: Daily Mirror headline: "War with the East! Volgans Invade Western Europe!" * 1: First time Britain has been invaded for a thousand years. * 1: 6:00 AM, Friday, January 1st, 1999 dubbed "Black Friday". * 1: 10:00 AM, all strategic points in the British Isles were under Volgan control! * 1: Strategic points included Aberdeen, Edinburgh, Belfast, Leeds, Rhondda, London. * 1: 2:00 PM, the "Eight Hour War" is at an end. * 1: North Sea oil rigs were left unprotected: Volgans killed all workers, took over. * 1: N.A.T.O. "Ring of Steel", a thousand mile front, around Volgan frontier shattered. * 1: N.A.T.O. armies were flung back by hordes of Volgan tanks and fighters (air). * 1: Volgan forces outnumbered N.A.T.O. "ten to one"; paratrooper landings throughout the country. * 1: Underground silos inside Asia launched Volgan missles, armed with thermo-nuclear warheads. * 1: Fifty megaton bomb hits the midlands; whole city disappeared in a "mushroom cloud of death!" * 1: "Stereopanorama": type of television. * 1: London's Heathrow Airport taken by paratroopers; transport planes land with armoured vehicles and men. * 1: From Heathrow Airport: "Follow the M-Four Expressway Signs ... London is only thirty minutes away!" * 1: King Charles the Third and Royal Family flew off to Canada and exile. * 1: Volgan storm troopers take over the B.B.C. TV centre; last broadcast is the surrender of the British government. * 1: To prevent global conflict, US agrees to Volgan occupation of Britain. * 1: Buckingham Palace is marked as a Forbidden Area by the Volgans. * 1: St. Paul's Cathedral is turned into a military court. * 1: The Volgans dub their conquest as the "New People's Republic of Britain". * 1: The Volgans establish a nightly curfew at 6 o'clock. * 1: "The yellow skull": the grim Volgan Emblem. * 1: Bill Savage is an "ordinary person", a lorry driver. * 1: Bill Savage's wife and kids were killed when a stray tank shell blew apart his house. * 1: The only thing salvageble from his house's rubble is his shotgun. * 1: A Volgan patrol vehicle spots Savage, orders his death as a terrorist. * 1: Savage shoots the car, it crashes, he kills a solider thrown clear. * 1: APPEARANCES: King Charles the Third; Lady Shirley Brown (death); Marshal Vashkov; Bill Savage; Whitey Dan Dare * 1: "A hero from the dawn of space exploration - Dare suffered terrible injuries in a desperate attempt to save the first Orbital Power Station. Unable to rebuild his shattered body, surgeons put Dare into suspended animation until the 22nd century. With the superior knowledge of the age, Dan Dare is now brought back to life . . . a man with a new body, a new face, and a whole new Universe to master!" * 1: In 2177 AD, space freighter "Sirius" is ferried to the space museum on Earth's moon. * 1: The red spot of Jupiter opens up and pulls the "Sirius" in. * 1: Dan Dare is the only survivor, having reached the rocket escape crafts in time. * 1: "Six solar units later", Dan was picked up by a S.A.S.A rescue ship and taken back to Lunaciti." * 1: S.A.S.A: Solar Astronautical and Space Administration. * 1: Lunaciti: Moon surface, headquarters of the S.A.S.A. * 1: The Solar Fleet Controller relieves Dan of his command, pending court martial. * 1: The Solar Fleet Controller has been "orbiting a desk for the past fifteen years." * 1: First use of the word/phrase "Drokk it!". Colloquialism for "Damn it"? * 1: Dare sneaks on board the Galaxy Class Cruiser (G.C.C.) Odyssey, which'll pass Jupiter before activating star drive. * 1: Unknown reference on a sign: "G.C.C. Odyssey / Manning Point 6 / Countdown on finals". * 1: APPEARANCES: Dan Dare; Solar Fleet Controller Flesh * 1: "Man fights prehistoric monster in a ferocious struggle for food!" * 1: "By the 23rd century, most animals had been destroyed, and man survived on synthetic foods alone. But he still craved for real meat... with the discovery of time travel, he was able to go in search of it, back 65 million years to - the age of the great dinosaurs!" * 1: Future men hunted herds of plant eating dinosaurs, such as the ten ton styracosaurs. * 1: Earl Reagan is the head of the Rangers who drive the herds for the Trans-Time Corporation. * 1: Tyrannosaurs followed the herds in packs, staying out of reach of the "blaster guns". * 1: Young Joe Brontowski has just joined the Rangers, "always wanted to see the great dinosaurs." * 1: Maverick, on his last tour of duty, is driving Joe as he controls the herd with electronic prods. * 1: Maverick is killed by a primitive crocodile, phobosuchus, over sixteen metres long. * 1: Maverick's death excites the nearby herds of tyrannosaurs, who go into a frenzy. * 1: The herd of styracosaurs panicks and start a stampede, heading toward the cliffs. * 1: Joe hops into a special shock-absorbing vehicle, ramming it into the herd in an attempt at control. * 1: Earl Reagan hops onto the herd leader and steers him away from the cliff with his electric whip. * 1: The Trans-Time base is located in the past; animals slaughtered there and beamed to 23rd century. * 1: 26 rangers eaten or crushed, 6 styracosaurs lost, in the attack and stampede. * 1: APPEARANCES: Earl Reagan, Joe Brontowski, Maverick (death). Harlem Heroes * Harlem Heroes teammates: Giant (team captain), Hairy (centre blocker), Louis Mayer, Slim. * 1: "Sportsmen of the future - they play the most dangerous game in the world - AEROBALL!" * 1: "By the year 2050, the game of Aeroball has swept the world! It's Football, Boxing, Kung-Fu and Basketball all rolled into one! Players roar through the air wearing jet packs (controlled by buttons on their belts) and score "air-strikes" by getting the ball in the "score-tank". One of the top teams is the all-black Harlem Heroes!" * 1: Layout/map of a typical playarea, the "Thrill Bowl", is included. * 1: Gas-filled steel balls are launched from a central ball launcher. * 1: Preliminary round of World Aeroball Championship between Harlem Heroes (8) vs. Greek City Gladiators (2). * 1: Giant scores: the team's seventh air-strike in a row; Slim scores the eight goal. * 1: Hairy delivers a "80MPH kung-fu drop kick"; exhaust from jetpacks could roast other players. * 1: The Heroes form into their famous 'H' format by flying in the shape of an H. * 1: "Hard in, Harlem! / Hit the heat! / We Heroes know we can't be beat!" * 1: The Heroes play Aeroball without body armor, giving them greater mobility. * 1: The Harlem Heroes travel around in their hover-powered 'Road-Liner'. * 1: The road-liner's hover units cut out, sending it crashing off the road. * 1: Headlines: "Harlem Heroes Perish in Death-Crash! Only Four Survivors". * 1: In the Special Ward, Louis (case #555) is now a talking disembodied brian in a jar. * 1: Giant comes to say goodbye, but Louis convinces him to create a new Harlem Heroes team. * 1: APPEARANCES: Giant; Slim; Hairy; Louis Mayer M.A.C.H.1 * 1: "He has the strength of fifty men, MACH 1 is not so much a secret agent - more of a SECRET WEAPON!" * 1: "British Secret Service HQ - the final part of an experiment on secret agent John Probe..." * 1: Electro-needles plunge, delivering higher voltages over the last six months, into Probe's entire body. * 1: Probe goes into brain surgery for 16 hours, where computer circuits are printed onto his skull. * 1: "the first Man to be Activated by Compu-Puncture Hyperpower... Probe is M.A.C.H.1" * 1: "Armed terrorists have attacked R.A.F. base Cottesdale"; holed up in the radar scanning area. * 1: Probe was supposed to be in testing today, but he's put into action, replacing a whole commando unit. * 1: Terrorists killed everyone inside and now located behind a nuclear blast-proof door. * 1: Computer in Probe's brian feeds him necessary speed, impact zone, and hyper-power to break down the door. * 1: When Probe questions his power, the computer states "Emotions irrelevant. 1-3 seconds wasted." * 1: Triumph Trident motorcycle has a top speed of 160 MPH; M.A.C.H.1's top speed is 120 MPH. * 1: Before the final terrorist dies, he reveals the R.A.F. base attack was a diversion. * 1: A Vulcan bomber carrying deadly nerve gas has been hijacked with a plan to destroy London! * 1: APPEARANCES: John Probe; Sharpe Other notes Generally things not located within a specific thrill. * 1: Biotronic Man, "Man-Machine", biotronic arm and leg panels, T.V. eye, wrist communicator. musings! Thanks for your prompt reply! Lucky you still had your notes available! I had a look around the 2000ad website the other day, just to check that there wasn't already a wiki out there and came across the dead links and discussions you mentioned. It's a real shame Rebellion abandoned the idea, as they seem to have been able to populate the basic wiki using their database. On here I suspect we'd have to start from scratch (for legal/licensing reasons if nothing else). I'm becoming more convinced I should contribute to this wiki. I see from a little sign to the right of the screen that 'Contributions licensed as CC-BY-SA' - I suspect that means it can make use of data from wikipedia, ie it would be possible to migrate a page from wikipedia, then edit it without stepping on any toes, copyright-wise. In fact, I just checked the wikia help pages. It is possible to migrate pages from wikipedia (not sure exactly how extensive their 2000ad/JD coverage is, but there's certainly a few pages there). I won't be able to do it though as you need to be an administrator. I'm going to 'be bold' and bash out my take on what it could be - as 2000ad has a lot of stories, some of which are inter-related, others aren't, but sometimes use the same locations or real-world characters, it will prove a bit more complex than a single fictional world wiki, but I'll have a go. I can't get to most of my progs at the moment, and annoyingly the ones I do have start on the 3rd episodes since the last 'jump-on' issue. I'll pick up this week's issue (Prog 1830) and see how I get on. Sheridan (talk) 01:58, May 8, 2013 (UTC) just a few more thoughts. Hi again. I'm a bit limited on what I can do at the moment as I'm away from home and only have a few comics directly available to me. I'm thinking that roughly taking the approach that the TARDIS wiki takes with a split between treating 'in-universe' articles as the real world and having 'behind the scenes' sections could help on some articles. They also have sections on the various forms of media which could translate to the different incarnations from the 2000ad stable (2000ad itself, Judge Dredd Megazine, the IDW comics from the states, and possibly the graphic novels that get released). Apparently there's a way for admins to import articles from wikipedia, but the rest of us have to copy and paste the old way. Note that anything copied in this way has to have a link to the original wikipedia article (that's about the only terms and conditions placed on wikipeida articles, other than to make derived works available under the same licence). Initially I'm thinking that any articles copied this way can go under a 'copied from wikipedia' section, as many of the links and categories won't quite work in this wiki (most titles that have (comics) or (2000ad) at the end will be superflous here). Sheridan (talk) 21:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not a huge huge fan of copying anything from Wikipedia, personally, but to each his own. I'll make you an admin shortly. -- 22:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd prefer to come up with all new material, but at a push, the option is there. I'll explore my new admin abilities (thanks!) tomorrow. Had a long day today, just back from hospital, and hopefully tomorrow someone shall bring me this week's 2000ad :-) Sheridan (talk) 19:36, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello again - I hope you like what I've been doing for the last month. I've mainly been updating it with the weekly Progs, but also adding bits an pieces as I come across older stories and information. Unfortunately there's a Judge Dredd bias at the moment, but I'm hoping that other stories will fill out a little more over time. Sheridan (talk) 01:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC)